1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a chip-on-board package capable of reducing coupling between conductive pads.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of an information society, a demand for various kinds of information storing/processing devices has increased. The information storing/processing devices are being manufactured with a smaller size and are being used in various fields. Therefore, high density and miniaturization of semiconductor packages are being realized. Moreover, a Chip-On-Board (COB) package capable of mounting semiconductor chips directly on a printed circuit board has been introduced. Many small-sized devices have been manufactured using the aforementioned semiconductor packages. In these small-sized devices, terminals for receiving power or signals are often exposed to the outside.